


bonnie's headcanons

by lady_gt



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Basically where I dump all my headcanons for ships. Expect a lot of Rand al'Thor pairings.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon, Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman
Kudos: 8





	1. rand/mat

  * one word: semi-public sex. 
    * it's a strange little game rand and mat play (mainly mat who initiates, but of course with him being the way he is he'd of course decline if rand isn't in the mood) where they do their best to engage in literally anything sexual but still not get caught. one common version of this is basically mat hidden under the table at important meetings and sucking rand off. while the whole point of the game is "gotta make sure no one sees us fucking", bonus points (TM) are given to whoever manages to get a reaction out of the other. spoiler: it's always mat getting a reaction out of rand. _always_.
    * rand has lost count of all the times someone's asked him "are you alright, my lord dragon?" bc he's making too many weird faces. he's... not very subtle about this stuff.
  * ALSO i headcanon that rand has a praise kink. would mat indulge in that? absolutely. 
    * "light, rand, you're taking my cock so well. do you know how glad i am to be so close to you? do you know that i really like you? i do, you know."
    * ~~also rand's a masochist but while i feel mat's horny on main he's not incredibly kinky or into that shit so if they ever did try it mat would just frequently keep apologizing and rand would just go "mat. you. you do know we have a safe word for this right?"~~
    * mat doesn't mind extremely light bondage or rope play, like tying rand's wrists to the headboard of the bed, though. that much he's alright with.
  * contrary to what literally everyone else in the world believes, rand is _not_ the dominant one in the relationship. nor is he the top. once, very long ago, egwene actually joked about this - something like "i'm glad you too are happy but be careful that rand's not too harsh with you mat!" cut to mat absolutely banging rand's brain's out. rand is... someone who looks and _tries_ to act like he's the more dominant one, but he really, _really_ isn't. 
    * mat makes (lighthearted) fun of him for this when they have sex: "look how sweet and shy you are when no one's looking." rand gets a _little_ flustered about this and jokingly grumbles for mat to shut up.
  * mat's pace is rough and slow. he usually likes having rand on all fours.
  * also mat cauthon, being a little shit, is a tease. he'll edge rand on, gently ask him to keep quiet, then play dumb while he's leaving hickeys all over rand's skin. he purposely takes his time when he fucks rand. 
    * unless it's in a public setting, mat's so fucking slow and teasing with oral. like just circling little licks all over rand's cock and leaving him so damn frustrated that he's basically just reduced to _begging_ mat to fuck him already.
  * did i ever tell you there was this one time he fucked rand on a desk? they were just sitting down to do some paperwork, but rand was just a _liiiiittle_ too hot and bothered to focus properly. mat, though, caught sight of him shifting his legs beneath the desk and offered to, ah, _take care of him._ and he did! they didn't bother with taking all their clothes off that time, and rand just clung to the desk as mat fucked him. rand had to bite down on the collar of his shirt to keep the noise down. didn't help that mat was touching him as they had sex either.
  * of course, mat _loves_ getting rand to make noise. he loves how they can both just be so vulnerable and close to each other, and loves listening to the sound of rand's desperate, breathy whines... 
    * but since they're both also huge fucking dorkwads, mat loves it even more when he can make rand laugh or smile.




	2. randolph/richard

  * it takes randolph a long time to get comfortable with the idea of having sex. i feel like in general he just takes a lot of issue with being touched. so richard waits for him till he's ready and doesn't pressure him about it. 
    * the intimacy starts out small and non-sexual, usually a held hand here or cuddles on the couch there. richard's always delighted when randolph decides to spend time with him in a period of intimacy, but does his best not to pressure him to go further.
  * randolph loves being pampered/cared for. at first he's a little shy to admit it - mainly because of thinking that he's asking for too much - but richard assures him that it's perfectly fine. he's also verrrry sensitive and more comfortable being the more submissive one of the two. 
    * so basically for the most part randolph bottoms (and he's pretty submissive too) but sometimes they switch it up and have randolph top. but those moments are usually far and few in between, oop.
  * ooh boy, _richard_. our fav painter is usually pretty fucking rough when it comes to sex. he likes being rough, likes being the dominant one... but for randolph he's so much more comfortable allowing himself to be vulnerable but still dominant. he's really gentle with randolph, knowing how frail he is. 
    * that doesn't mean richard isn't a teasing little shit sometimes though. he likes leaving bitemarks all over randolph's skin, listening to his stifled moaning fill the silent room, before he's greeted with randolph saying "that tickles". then the mood is ruined and they lose their shit and start laughing.
  * richard's more comfortable giving oral as opposed to recieving it. like he isn't gonna deny randolph giving him head, but he just prefers to be the one giving it to him, y'know?
  * oh, positions! their favorite position is randolph on richard's lap. just with his head resting on richard's shoulder as richard fucks him and takes his time, pausing every so often to gently tug at his cock or press affectionate, reassuring kisses to his face. one thing richard did not initially account for, though, is that randolph for all his frailness has a death grip. 
    * in other words, during their (kinda) first time when richard pushed inside of him randolph just grabbed hold of him super tightly and spent a few moments in pain because he was so unused to what was happening. richard, realizing randolph was hurt (and maybe he'd unintentionally been a little too rough) immediately pulled out and apologized. he's done what he can to be more gentle after that, to ease his way into rand.
    * during the few times that richard bottomed, randolph ended up fucking him on his back.
    * another favorite position, mainly for oral sex, is randolph sitting in an armchair while richard sits between his legs and sucks him off.
  * later on, as randolph becomes a little more comfortable with intimacy, he tries initiating. by this i mean he's often willing to give richard handjobs. 
    * he likes seeing richard smile during these initially awkward little moments, eyes fluttering a little and a sly, cat-like grin spreading across his face. he gently puts his hand against randolph's to guide him as he moves his fingers up and down, thanking him for what he's doing.
  * their ~official~ first time happened when randolph asked if he could stay with richard. his weird-ass dreams had been plaguing him for some time, and they were worse than usual. richard obliged and woke up in the middle of the night feeling randolph's erection poking against his back. so he waited for a while till randolph woke up and the first thing he asked was "sleep well?" randolph said he had and then richard said, "oh, i'm relieved. wasn't sure if you were." _then_ randolph noticed the tent in his pants and was pretty straightforward about wanting richard to, ah, help him out. 
    * it was a bit messy and awkward and clumsy - i mean, both of them were quite tired, all things considered - but they were perfectly happy to just be _with_ one another and knowing that they were so close was comforting when they fell asleep. that night was the first night in a while randolph didn't get nightmares.
  * both of them are fans of post-coital cuddling, but richard especially. he loves snuggling randolph and cuddling in his arms, letting him rest his head against the exposed curve between his shoulder and neck. other times he likes randolph resting on top of him, blonde hair tickling at his bare chest. many post-sex naps are taken this way, richard stroking softly at a sleeping randolph's hair till he falls asleep too. 
    * when randolph wakes up he likes to take his time to try and count all the hickeys richard gave him. richard sometimes wakes up to help him out.



**Author's Note:**

> hi im bonnie and i just downed an entire packet of m&ms as i wrote this hgbfbgbdfg
> 
> also yeehaw im gonna be uploading more chapters with different characters, stay tuned everyone


End file.
